


You Got What I Need

by violethoure666



Series: Reylo Kink Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom rey, Edging, F/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Sub Ben, lawyer AU, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: Ben and Rey fight all day in court and occasionally have casual sex but then Ben has a really bad day and a special request for Rey.





	You Got What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was commissioned by tumblr user [allaboutmanga](http://allaboutmanga.tumblr.com) on tumblr

The first time Rey Johnson met Ben Solo, he kicked her ass in court. It took her all of five minutes to decide she hated him. He was such an asshole, sharp as scrap metal in his fancy suit with his wicked tongue and his stupid condescending glare. 

She hated him. She really did. But that only made her work harder. Every time she faced him in court she stayed up later preparing, finding obscure precedence to sway the jury and stashing facts to hurl at his objections. 

His jaw did this clenching thing when he knew he was beat and she was living for it. His angry glare sent a little thrill through her body. 

Ben Solo was an asshole but he had made her a better lawyer. And then there was the issue of his— face. His face and his body. And also his hands. And his thighs. 

He was just, like, really, really well built. 

So that’s why when he found her drinking at the bar near the courthouse after a particularly grueling day, she didn’t tell him to fuck right off. 

“You did well today,” he said to her, sipping his beer. 

“Oh please, you destroyed me. And now a man you know is guilty is walking around the streets of New York. How do you live with yourself?”

Ben shrugged, watching her intensely. “I’m good at my job, I love the US justice system. How can you be mad at me? Without me you would have no job, you wouldn’t have to prove anything, and everyone would be locked up at the slightest accusation. Janitors don’t like shit. Garbage men don’t like trash, but you know? We need those jobs too princess, and it turns out they don’t pay nearly as well as Snoke does.” 

Rey rolled her eyes and took a long pull of her drink, side eyeing him after a moment. 

His eyes were dark in the low light and his mouth looked really soft and damn it, Rey, no. Ben Solo was not the guy you wanted for casual sex. It would be so awkward.

She kept telling herself that. She really did. Honest. 

But his arms were just so— nice, and he kept buying her beers, and when they stumbled out into the light rain hours later he ushered her into a car with him and she wasn’t really sure who kissed who, but she got a leg hooked over his in the backseat of the uber like she was a fucking teenager, and when they arrived at his upper west side apartment she didn’t even pretend to argue. 

His hands were huge on her body, her hips and her arms and her ass and he just got prettier and prettier the less clothes he had on and Rey was a little head-swimmy with it. 

She kissed the pale, nearly translucent skin on his chest and arms, mouth trailing up to his so she could taste him, and he tasted good, under the beer. 

“Rey,” he said. As if he couldn’t believe she was here at all. 

“Don’t tell me this is a bad idea,” she said against his mouth, backing him up into bed. 

“Are you kidding? I’m not gonna fuck this up,” he said seriously, and he pulled her on top of him. 

Her skin was flush against his, and she sighed -- yes, this is good -- and then she fumbled for him, wrapping her fingers around his solid length and guiding him inside of her. 

She sank down fully with a surprised little gasp and clutched his shoulders. 

“Shit,” he said, the word more breath than word, and she touched his face as she started to rock.

He kissed her wrist, licking her pulse point, and shifted his hips inside of her. 

It was good, her whole body was on fire with it, and the way he looked at her— well, drunk hate-fucking didn’t look quite like this. 

They came together, which Rey thought was ridiculous, but everything was so fucking in sync and their bodies seemed to reach for each other from the inside out. 

In the morning, she left quietly, while he was still sleeping. It was better that way. 

It wasn’t even that awkward, really, they were polite in court and they still went at each other’s throats and occasionally, when he was too smug, she would blow that stupid smirk off of his face in the upstairs bathroom. 

They didn’t talk about it, just texted things like tonight? or I need to see you. 

When she won, she could see a hint of pride in his eyes, a spark of yes, that’s my girl, and it made her heart twist. 

So when she absolutely kicked his ass on the Gonzales case and he couldn’t even look at her, she knew something was wrong.

She texted him can i see you? and he didn’t answer her, so what else could she do, really? She took an Uber over to his house after a few hours of desperate deliberating.

They didn’t really do this. He could be with someone else, for all she knew. 

She buzzed his apartment, rocking on the balls of her feet. She looked into the camera and the door buzzed. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, once he let her inside, “I was worried about you… I know I shouldn’t come over uninvited but… are you okay?” 

Ben looked terrible. His eyes were red. Rey stepped closer to him, touching his chest. “Hey, talk to me,” she said softly and he shook his head, huffing out a little breath. 

“Snoke is— he’s not happy with me. Losing today, it-- it has consequences and I—“ 

Ben reached over and ran a finger through her hair. “He’s been trying to get me to recruit you all year, and I’ve been making up excuses.” 

Rey stiffened. 

“I’ll tell him myself. I will never work for that man.” She practically spit the words out. “You don’t have to make excuses.”

“Yes I do, because he doesn’t hear no, Rey. He will come for you and I—“ 

Rey felt a stone drop in her stomach, a slow realization. Every time she beat Ben she made it worse for him, maybe even for herself.

“Fuck him,” she said, kissing his jaw. “Let me help.” 

But Ben was so stiff, and he pushed her away— he pushed her away. 

“Rey,” he said, shaking his head, “listen I— I love when we’re together, okay? It’s good, it’s really good, but— sometimes when I’m this anxious I just—“ 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “What? You don’t want me?” 

“No! No sweetheart, I always want you.” 

It was the nicest thing he had ever said to her and she blinked in surprise. 

“I just need— sometimes, just sometimes— something… different.” 

Rey tilted her head and came closer. 

“Something I can give you?” 

“Maybe,” he said, and his voice was shaking. “I don’t wanna say it.” He sounded so young.

“Can you… text it?”

Ben swallowed and pulled out his phone. He typed. And typed. And typed. A moment later her phone dinged. 

She read his text. 

“Oh,” Rey said, eyes going wide. She nodded, licking her lips. “Okay,” she said, “I can do that. Why don’t you go get undressed and get in bed and I’ll be up in a few minutes, okay?” 

Ben was staring at her in disbelief. “You mean it?” he said. 

Rey kissed him, pushing his chest. “Bedroom, now.”

She turned his request over her head. Ben’s request had been… specific. 

She made him wait a little bit, and she opened up a beer and took off her clothes, leaving just her black bra and panties on. She googled “Ruined Orgasm” and read as much as she could as fast as she could. 

After she finished her beer she went upstairs. Ben was laying naked on his bed, his cock was hard and red, weeping where it bobbed against his stomach and she swallowed thickly. 

“Look at you,” she cooed. “Do you need to come?” Her voice was laced with mock concern. Ben nodded vigorously.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” she said softly, walking over to Ben. “Will you be a good boy and keep your hands up? Or so you need me to tie them back?” 

“Tie them,” Ben gasped, “there’s uh, some soft rope in a box under the bed.

Rey smiled as she retrieved the silk rope. Ben had his hands behind him against his headboard, and Rey was overwhelmed at the sight of him. She had never seen him like this. 

Sex with Ben was always good, and intimidate, and roughly satisfying, but this was… this was fucking kinky. 

She tied his hands back, testing the bonds. 

“You ok?” she asked, and Ben nodded. This was his idea, after all. She leaned down and kissed his neck. “Good boy, you want me to touch you now?” 

He nodded furiously, hips pushing up and Rey brought a hand down to slowly, so slowly, work his shaft. Ben groaned and a muscle in his thigh jumped. 

She had never been able to pay attention to his body like this, and she was living for it. 

She started to jerk him off in earnest now. 

“Do you wanna come on me?” she asked him. “Wanna come on my hands or my tits or my mouth?” 

“Yes please let me come on you, fuck Rey, please.” 

“Maybe,” she said casually, stroking him. “If you can be good and wait until I say so. Can you do that for me?” 

“I’ll try,” Ben whimpered. 

“Good boy,” she said with a little smile. “I know you don’t wanna disappoint me, I mean, can you even believe you got me to do this?” she giggled conspiratorially. 

“Can’t believe it,” he breathed, “you’re unreal.” 

Rey grabbed the lube from the bedside table and got his cock wet enough to make squishing sounds as she jerked him off.

She leaned down and licked the top of his dick, tasting the slit. Ben groaned. 

“I’m close,” he rasped, hips arching. 

Rey pulled back, just gripping the base of his dick. Ben cried out as his orgasm was blocked, and only a little bit of cum bubbled out of his straining dick. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he stammered. 

“Shh, it’s okay, you promised me you would be good, it’s not time yet.” 

Every breath Ben took was a rattling gasp. 

“Fuck,” he whimpered, and his eyes had tears in them. She kissed his face until his breathing slowed, and then she slowly began to work him again. 

“Rey,” he begged her. “I need it, I need it.” 

“Shh, you can do it baby boy, I got you. You’re not allowed to cum until I say so.” 

Ben’s face was streaked with tears now, his mouth open in a wide O. 

Rey jerked him again, slow and steady. 

“Rey,” he said, warning her again, and she pulled her hands back. Ben fucking thrashed against his bonds, crying out. His dick twitched and searched for friction, and finding none, spit out a few weak globs of cum. 

Rey licked them up. Ben was still hard as ever. 

“God I’m just draining you slowly, aren’t I? Gonna get it all out, little by little.”

“Please,” Ben begged her. 

Rey shook her head, using just her nails along his dick. 

“So close, you can do it,” she pressed her thumb over his slit, making sure his precum couldn’t leak out as she jerked him. Ben gasped and cried out, hips rising. She kissed his hip bone. “So big and tough, my Ben. Look at you. Who owns your dick?”

“You do,” he gasped. 

“Good boy.” She started to jerk faster. He was making ridiculous, desperate sounds now. 

“Please, please let me cum, I need it so bad.” 

“Almost,” she said, pulling her hand back, watching his cock bob and twitch helplessly as yet another thick glob of cum oozed out. 

Ben was crying and twitching and he looked miserable and elated. 

Rey started to work him faster, faster. 

“Good, fuck my hand,” she said, and he did. She moved her face so she could lick at his head every time he thrust up and it didn’t take long before he was finally, finally coming for real. He spilled over her fingers and she licked up what she could as Ben groaned loud, body arching up off the bed like a man possessed.

He tried desperately to catch his breath and Rey rushed to untie him, kissing his face. 

“Was that okay?” she asked him. 

“Fuck, that was perfect, Rey you have no idea— thank you, baby, thank you.”

She had never seen Ben like this, curling into her like a scared little boy. 

“I can get you off?” he offered. 

“Later, it’s okay, relax,” she said, rubbing his back and pushing his sweaty hair out of his face as he took steady, slow breaths, trying to calm himself. She was so content like this.

“Do you feel better?” she asked him a while later. 

“You have no idea,” he whispered to her. 

“Ben? What about, like… quitting?” 

Ben stiffened next to her. 

“I don’t know, it’s… it’s not that easy.” 

“If I help? If we like— do it together?” she shrugged. 

Ben turned his head to look at her. 

“You’d do that for me?” 

Rey softened, touching his cheek. She nodded, leaned down to kiss him. 

“Okay,” Ben said, “but it won’t be easy…” 

“Good,” she said, “I like a challenge.” 

Ben laughed a little, nuzzling deeper against her neck and she held him, waiting for his breathing to even out before she closed her eyes and fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't already, follow me on [tumblr](http://r-e-a-l-m-a-t-h.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/violethoure666)


End file.
